


la petite mort

by Anonymous



Series: The Chronicles of Primrose Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, This will probably be part of a series?, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Primrose Potter is part of that lucky class of people who looks good in anything they wear.Yet more than evening dresses, more than her Quidditch uniform, perhaps the look she wears best isfucked.
Series: The Chronicles of Primrose Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554226
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	la petite mort

Like this, Primrose Potter was the sight to see, head tilted back, neck pink with kisses and a rising blush, shirt wrinkled, top buttons undone, bralette gashing through, bright hair tumbling out of her bun, mouth plush, red, open in a sigh.

Ginny always loved her perfect, her tidy, her Prim, but she loved her the most when she was two fingers deep into her cunt, and Prim's back arched, skirt splayed, when Prim tries, and fails to bite back a moan.

When Prim leans up, with wide, dewy glassy green eyes, and draws the bottom of her lip into a kiss.

Then Ginny fucks her deeper and kisses her back and revels in the fingers that tentatively grasp her head and trace her hair, in the convulsions of Prim's delicate form, in the gasp that she’s caught between her lips, and in the way when she draws back, Prim says her name like a prayer.

She loves the look of her Girl who Lived on a little death.

**Author's Note:**

> i really should be doing my homework or packing for thanksgiving? but this snippet has been in my drafts for the LONGEST time, so ... hope you enjoy? even though it is super short and very vague. 
> 
> most of this series probably won't be porn? and it probably won't update consistently either. it may not even be chronological. anyway, thank you for clicking! i hope it was worth the time!


End file.
